The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S89.’ It is characterized by having a pinkish-red with yellow-throat flower color and mounding growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in May of 2003. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘04-167’, which had a red flower color, medium flower size and a semi-mounding plant habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Petunia line named ‘04-H-79’, which had a white with vein flower color, medium flower size and mounding plant habit.
In May 2003, the new Petunia-Calibrachoa variety was developed using an intergeneric cross between a Petunia hybrid and a Calibrachoa hybrid species. After crossing the parent lines, 780 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. In December 2003, 10 intergeneric hybrid plants were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization.
In March 2004, 7 plants out of 10 hybrid lines were vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings. In April 2004, the 7 plants were transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit through July. In August 2004, ‘Kakegawa S89’ which has a bright pinkish-red with yellow throat flower color and a mounding plant growth habit was selected and vegetatively propagated.
In September 2004, 10 cuttings were evaluated in an open field through November 2004. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa S89’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.